What A Charming Idea
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: Ideas come to many people in many ways. With me, all it took was a quick flip through an old book of pre-teen memories, and the gears were a whirlin.
1. Chapter 1

So I recently came across an old idea I once had. Something I once tried back when I was goin' through an Anime Fangirl phase in my life. It was a writing challenge. A challenge that I wanted to participate in, but never found a reason to.

Until now, that is. See, the challenge is, I let you, the fellow SOA Fans, give me a character, male or female, and I do a one-shot about them! Simple, fun, and a writers challenge I am looking to try!

Now to start this challenge, I'm going to need you, the SAMCRO Fanboys and girls, to give me some info about your character, and let me write up a quickie about them!

Does that sound fun to you? It does to me. And it'll be interesting to see all the characters I get. And it'll be fun trying to write these characters!

So? Who wants to play?

**-INFO Needed-**

Name:  
Age:  
Gender:

**PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION:**  
Hair:  
Eyes:  
Complexion(Skin tone:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Distinguishing Marks:  
Clothing:

**PERSONALITY:**

**EXTRA**(Anything you feel is important for me to know):

Frequently used Phrase:

Theme Song:

SAMCRO Character Pairing (If any):

So start using you imaginations, and please send in your character ASAP, cause I'll only be taking the first fifteen.


	2. Not Ready To Make Nice

_Forgive, sounds good. Forget, I'm not sure I could. They say time heals everything. But I'm still waiting. I'm through with doubt. There's nothing left for me to figure out. I've paid a price. And I'll keep paying - 'Not Ready To Make Nice' by Dixie Chicks._

----------

"Miss Swinden? Are you positive you feel up to driving? I could call an escort vehicle, and they could-"

"No, no! I'll be alright." A smile graced her lips and eyes, as she shut the door of her old, cherry red, 1989 jeep wrangler. Out of her side, left, mirror, she could see Dr. Knowles and her MD, Dr. Filix Vran, a kind, older, doctor with a Russian accent.

Smiling at their concern, she adjusted her rearview mirror, briefly brushing a strand of her blach hair out of her hazel eyes. Starting up the old jeep, she waved goodbye to the two medical personel, before pulling out of her parking spot and out of the hospital parking lot, onto the main street of Charming, her loving hometown.

Letting the wind blow through her hair, she turned on her newly installed CD player, before cranking up the sound, so her Dixie Chick CD could be heard over the wind. Humming along softly to her favorite song on the CD, she almost didn't hear the familiar, Charming familiar sound, of a Motorcycle approaching beside her.

"I thought I told ya ta wait fer me at the Hospital, Hazel?!" She jumped in her seat, and nearly swerved to the right, before calming herself. "Chibs!" She exclaimed, as they came to a stop light. She turned to give him a glare, and get onto him for scaring her like he had, but stopped when she saw the worried look he was wearing behind his shades.

He was always like this. For last two years that she had known him, Hazel had never meet a man so stubborn, or worry filled, as Chibs Telford, her lover and friend. Ever since she had told him of her being diagnosed with Hodgkin's lymphoma, something she had been dealing with since she was twenty-seven, he felt he had to always be with her.

Sighing, Hazel gave him a soft, warm, smile. "Irish, I love you. But you need to learn to let me do things on my own." She saw the light turn green out of the corner of her eye. Chibs gripped his handlebars tightly, as Hazel reached out of her jeep, and placed a hand on his right shoulder.

He reached up and gripped her hand affectionately, before bringing it to his lips, and planting a kiss on her soft knuckles, before letting her hand pull back into the jeep. "You comin' to Gemma's shindig tanight?" He asked, the two of them ignoring the build up of vehicles behind them.

Hazel sighed. "If the Queen beckons, then I must bow and come like a good little servent!" Chibs chuckled, before flipping off an older male that was honking at him to go, seeing as the light had gone to red and back to green during their chat.

Hazel giggled, before waving him forward. "Go on, Irish! I'll see you tonight, OK?" Chibs gave her his famous smile, before shooting forward as the light was turning yellow. Hazel followed his example, and turned left on yellow, just getting to the other lane as the light turned red.

Chuckling at how childish they could be, Hazel leaned against the side of her jeep, as she made her way home, her fingers messing with the three of her diamond earrings in her left ear. She clicked her tongue ring against the back of her teeth, as she pulled into her driveway, smiling as she waved to the kids riding their bikes past her house.

_'The possibility of a relapse is great, Miss Miss Swinden.'_ Her smile faltered, as Dr. Vran's words to her echoed in her mind. _'The possibility of living past this year... Are highly slim._' Clutching her purse close to her, Hazel let out a shaky breath, as she walked to her door.

_'Are you going to tell Chibs?'_Tara Knowles voice rang even louder through her skull, as she stuck the key in her door and opened it. Stepping inside, and shutting the door, Hazel whipped away the tears that threatend to fall from her eyes.

"No," She silently whispered. As if to answer the good doctors question. "No. No, not yet. Not tonight." She wouldn't tell him yet. He was worried enough. She wouldn't upset him. She would wait. She would wait, and keep him happy.

Glancing over at the clock, she softly cursed, before running to her room to grab some new clothes. If she was late to help Gemma prepare, she'd never hear the end of it from the Queen or Clay and Chibs! And she was sure it would put Chibs in a bigger state of worry, because she was late. Honsetly, he could be so cute and over protective of her.

Forgetting her sadness, shoving it in the back of her mind, Hazel grabbed a towel from the hallway closet to her room, before rushing to grab a good outfit for tonight out of her closet.

**Tada! First one goes to BlueEyedAuthor and their character, Hazel Swinden, who I hope I gave justice to. I was sad when I read about the character being diagnosed with Hodgkins, something that my friend just lost their Grandpa to.**

**I wanted to kind of focus on that and how it affects Hazel's view on her relationship with Chibs, yet present it in a short, but understandable, kind of way.**

**So! Enjoy! And I cant wait to work on the next character on my list!**


	3. Born To Be Wild

_Yeah Darlin' go make it happen. Take the world in a love embrace. Fire all of your guns at once, and explode into space - 'Born to Be Wild' by Steppenwolf_

----------

"Chibs! Don't hurt him! I touched him to!"

This was ridiculous! He was acting stupid. He was being stubborn! he was being... Her big brother. Yes. Chibs was doing his big brother role right now. He was on the verge of murdering her boyfriend, his fellow Son, Juice.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" Juice exclaimed, as Chibs made a lung for the younger males lightning bolt, mohawked, head, just barely missing him! The others, Tig, Clay, Bobby, and Jax where laughing so hard, they were crying. "Chibs! You hurt him, and I'll never forgive you!"

Gaelic curses where heard, as he straightened himself, and turned to her, a finger pointed at her. "Teagan Tripp Telford," He was using her full name, which really meant he was really mad. "Don't go an pull that crap! Stay outta this!" His accent thickened, as his eyes narrowed in on Juice, who had shuffled to stand behind her.

"Juice!" Chibs voice was low, as he stormed towards Teagan and Juice. Teagan, clad only in her favorite, aqua blue, lotus tie-dyed, ribbed tank and tight bell bottoms jeans with Persephone flowers stitched in aqua blue at the bottom, placed her hands on her slim hips, and stomped her foot.

"Filip Telford! Get yer head outta yer ass, and listen to me!" The 5'7", tweny-five-year-old, woman, known for her sweetness and down to earth nature, had had enough of this. She loved her brother dearly. She always would. But his actions towards her potential suitors had to stop!

Chibs came to a halt, his eyes wide, and his body stiff. The two siblings stared at each other, as Juice gave them a puzzled look. The rest of the club members grew quit, each wondering what the 'Wild Child' was going to do now. Brushing a strand of her long, slightly wavy, dark auburn hair out of her face, she gave her brother a leveled look.

"You know I love you, right?" That caught the Scotsman off guard. He gave a stiff nod, as Teagan's expression softened. "And you know that, no matter how old I get, you'll always be my hero, right?" Chibs remained silent, as he removed his trademark shades, not looking at her. "But you have to understand something, Chibs," her voice softened, as his name left her lips. "I'm not a child anymore."

Everyone knew that. It wasn't hard to see. Little Teagan had grown. Her fair skin, light green eyes, and curved form where enough to turn any mans, married or not, head when she walked by. And she was a wild one. Parties and fun where her thing. And the girl could handel a gun pretty well. She should be. Chibs had taught her. He had taught her well.

Teagan stepped back from Chibs, taking a stand near Juice. She reached out and placed a hand on the males chest, watching Chibs body stiffen. "He's been good to me. You know this," Chibs remained silent, as he squared his shoulders. "You know this, and you had no problem with me being with him for the last two months!"

"That was before I found him fuckin' ya in the bathroom!" At this, Juice's face reddened, and the onlooking Sons, mostly Tig and Bobby, tried not to laugh and hide their grins. Half-Sack, having just come back from a Repo job with Opie, carefully walked up beside his sponsor. "Uh... Chibs?" The Scotsman's eyes snapped to the Prospect, who paled slightly. "Yeah... Uh... You told me to remind you to... um... to work with me on my power hook for next weeks match..."

The Prospect was sweating bullets, as Chibs snapped his gaze back to Teagan and Juice. Half-Sack followed his sponsors line of vision, and gave a lopsided smile and goofy wave to the two. When the two gave him quick, 'not-now' smiles, Half-Sack frowned.

Teagan turned to juice with a soft smile. "I love him, Chibs." That caused the Scotsman to stiffen to stone, as realization dawned on the Half-Sack's face. "He found out about you two fuckin' in the bathroom, didn't he?" At this, Teagan and Juice groaned.

Chibs head snapped to the Prospect, a look of pure anger and disbelief on his face. "What the fizzle, Kip!" Teagan sighed, as Half-Sack took a step back from his sponsor. "Ya knew about this?" The Prospects face paled, as he stuttered. "Yeah...Yeah...um... I-I walked-walked in on them-them more than once! But Teagan made-made me promise not to tell, man! She-You said listen to her-I-I just thought I was-" Half-Sack was cut off as Chibs grabbed the male by the back of his neck and started pulling him towards the ring.

"You are going to be doing jumps til yer feet bleed, Jr!" Teagan stiffened as Chibs pushed the Prospect towards the ring, as he came to a stop beside the two. His gaze landed on Teagan and Juice, who looked like he was going to faint. "You make her cry, lad," Chibs pointed to Teagan, then to Half-Sack, who had taken his shirt off and was jumping away at the rope. "And I'll make you the new Half-nut!"

With that said, Chibs pulled his Teagan forward, gave her a hug and kiss on the head, before stompin over to Half-Sack. "Faster, lad! faster!" He barked, as Teagan shook her head, and smiled, as she clasped Juice's hand in hers.

**This goes out to AlyKat4Life, whose stories are very interestin' ta read ^_^**

**I hope this is OK AK4L! I'm not sure I got Teagn right at all, but I DID try. It really is a challeneg to write another persons character! Ugh.**

**But I do like the idea, and I hope to see her in one of your stories! And the idea of Chibs tryin ta kill Juice for sleeping with his lil sis... Man! I can see him doing something like this if he had one XD**

**LOL! And poor Sack! He gets Juice's punishment. He outta be happy he didn't get beaten to a pulp like I'm sure Chibs wants ta do to the Juice XD**

**I'm having fun with these! Really! XD Please Enjoy, and I have five people signed up, which means I have ten more openings left. Come on, people! Join! I needs more fun!**


	4. Bonnie and Clyde

_Sometimes I trip on how happy we could be, and so I put this on my life. Nobody or nothing will ever come between us, and I promise I'll give my life - 'Bonnie and Clyde' by Jay-z and Beyonce_

----------

The radio was playing softly, as she drove down the street, her oval, brown, eyes distant, and her lips set in a thin line, as she approached her second home; Teller-Morrow Auto. Pulling up in her sleek, 2009, dark gray, mustang, she pulled up beside the familiar black vehicle of her mother, before turning off the car and pulling the keys out.

She silently sat, staring out the window, listening to the silence of the night. Her mind had been on auto-pilot during her drive. Now she was left to think of nothing but how things were going horribly wrong for her family.

Jax and Clay. Thinking about those two... It made her heart sink. Her father... Her father who she loved with all her heart, and Jax, the man she saw as the best brother in the world.... they were out for each other. They were after blood.

She shivered at the thought, before opening the door, and exiting her vehicle. She didn't want to think about this! She didn't even want this to be happening. Because... Because this war that was brewing between them... It was tearing her apart. She was being torn between two men she held dearly. And it hurt.

"Hey, sweetheart." She jumped, as she turned from her car to her left, finding Gemma and Tara sitting on a picnic table. Tara had her feet curled to herself, as she gave a soft wave, while Gemma ushered her forward with an arm, patting at an opening beside her.

She complied, and made her way over, before taking a seat beside her mother, who she leaned against. "Hi, mom," She whispered, as gemma pat her hand softly. "Are they back yet?" Gemma gave a soft, defeated, sigh above her. "No. They haven't called either. Its been two hours since their release."

She gave a stiff nod, before pulling up and away, running her manicured nails through her long brown hair, with black and blonde highlights. Sighing, she placed her light brown skinned hands on her lap, and stared absently at the entrance she had pulled into.

"You heard from Happy yet, Priscilla?" Tara asked the thirty-year-old woman. Priscilla gave a slow shake of the head. "No," she mumbled. "He hasn't contacted me." Tara gave a sad sigh, as she turned back to the staring at the opening.

"You worried about the Nomad?" Gemma asked, as she lit a cigarette she had pulled from her back pocket, taking a deep drag, before exhaling. Priscilla ran her hands up and down her jeaned knees, and shook her head. "Yeah... Like always." It was true. With Happy being a Nomad, she was always worried about him. Always afraid he would never come back.

But that was her price to pay for falling for a SOA Nomad. She knew that. But she had yet to make full peace with that knowledge. And she doubted she ever would do so. And it pissed her off. A lot.

"Look!" Priscilla and Gemma's heads snapped to attention, as Tara pointed to a black van pulling through the entrance gates. The three woman stood from their spots at the picnic table, as the van came to a halt.

Priscilla watched as the males exited the van, and her heart dropped to her stomach. There was tension rolling out of that van, and it could be felt all the way over to the three woman. As Priscilla spotted her father, the relief of his safe returned, was replaced with dread at the cuts and blood on his face! He looked beaten, angered, and just plane lost.

Jax looked the same. Stepping out of the van, her blond brother slammed the door, and started walking away from the others, who were on their way into the clubhouse. Tara made an attempt to run to him, but was stopped by Gemma.

Priscilla felt sick, as she Happy exited the van. She made a step towards him, but stopped when his eyes locked with hers. He shook his head, and made his way into the clubhouse. Tara stared after Jax, as Gemma watched her husband and the other Sons flock into the clubhouse.

Priscilla felt the tears sting her eyes, as she crossed her hands over her chest, and silently sobbed. Everything was falling apart! Everything. She could feel it. She could see it! And there was nothing she could do. She was helpless. As the tears slid softly down her cheeks, Priscilla took in a shaky breath, before burying her face in her hands, and running to her mother, who held her to her.

The three woman knew that change was happening. A change that none of them were ready for. Priscilla pulled away from her mother, and did her best to swallow down the urge to continue crying. She shook her head, before walking away from Tara and her mother, ignoring her car, and making her way towards the garage.

She wanted to still be here when the boys woke up. And she wasn't going to leave until she could talk to Happy. She needed him. And she knew, that right now, he needed her. She'd stay in the garage til morning. She'd wait for her boys.

**ozlady80, I hope you enjoyed this!**

**Yes! Another one checked off my list! And another awesome character to work with!**

**Hehe! You all have such fun ideas for creation! I enjoy getting to work with these characters! They're so... Unique! X3 Can't wait to work on the next one, and I hope I did justice to ozlady80 character, Priscilla Morrow!**

**R&R and sign up if you haven't! Still have ten openings left!**


	5. Leaving on a Jet Plane

_I'm ... I'm ... All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go. I'm standin' here outside your door. I hate to wake you up to say goodbye, but the dawn is breakin'. it's early morn, The taxi's waitin', He's blowin' his horn. Already I'm so lonesome, I could die - Leaving on a Jet Plane by Chantal Kreviazuk (Original by John Denver)_

----------

She'd been standing here for what seemed like days, when really it had only been about ten minutes. Her hand was closed lightly around the doorknob to his room. Half-Sack had passed her three times now, but had said nothing. He had eyed her suitcases and other bags laying at her feet curiously, but did not press. For that she was thankful.

She ran her free hand through her black hair, and closed her hazel eyes with a sigh, before opening the door. She couldn't stand out in the hallway all day. Jax or Tig might end up walking by her, and question her luggage with more balls than Half-Sack was willing to show. Not that she could blame him, seeing as he only had one to his name.

Quietly and slowy she entered his room, peering sround the door until it was fully open, the smell of his cologne hitting her nose. He was lying on his bed with a Playboy magazine covering his eyes. She could hear him snoring, and it brought a small smile to her face. He looked so peaceful.

She was almost tempted to just turn around and walk out, letting him sleep while she caught her plane. But she wouldn't do that. She had to tell him. He'd be furious if she didn't tell him to his face. And she didn't want that.

Sighing and gathering up courage, she reached towards his chest. Really she didn't understand why she was acting like a frightened child. It wasn't like he was going to start beating on her for disturbing him, or for her leaving! And yet, here she was, inwardly shaking with fear as her heart beat like an indian war drum.

Placing her hand on his chest, she gave him a light shake. "Chibs? Chibs, hun? Chibs, wake up." She jumped, as he jolted up, his magazine falling from his face, as he bolted up. "Sack! If yer botherin' me, boy, I'm gonna-" He stopped mid, Irish accented, rant, as she gave a soft chuckle, causing his eyes to fall on her.

"Meara," He sighed, reaching out to grab her still outstretched hand. "Sorry, lass. I thought ya were the damn Prospect comin' in ta bother me with somethin' stupid." He kissed her hand, before letting go, and throwing his feet up and to the side, letting them land with a soft thud onto his dark carpeted floor.

He ran his hands through his salt and peppered hair, before pulling him down his face to most likey shake the sleep from his eyes. As soon as his hands pulled away from his eyes, he stared past her into the hallway. His brows furrowed, as he looked at her suitcases to her, then back to the suitcases.

"Ya goin' somewhere, lass?" He asked, causing her to inwardly flinch. How was she going to tell him? How was she going to do this without him freaking out. "Yeah," she finally answered, her voice low and strained. "Yeah, hun. I'm going up to Florida for awhile..." Her voiced trailed off into a murmur, causing Chibs to stiffen slightly, as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Ah. A'right," He grunted, as he looked down at her. "So when ya comin' back? Prospects gotta fight next week, an ah know he'll be itchin ta have ya see him go at those Mayan bastards!" He had on a lopsided grin, as Meara gave a Small smile. "I'm sorry I'll have to miss it."

At this, Chibs grin turned to a concerned frown. "Yer gonna be gone longer than a week, then?" Meara was feeling exhausted and sad. This was getting drawn out longer than she had planned. Pulling out some courage she had stored away, she shook her head. "Chibs.. I-I don't know how long I'll be gone... Or if I'll be coming back." Her voice was shaking, as she pulled at a small ring with shamrock on her finger before pulling it off.

Grabbing his hand, she placed his small, comical, gift into his hand. "I... I need to get away from Charming. Clear my head." Releasing his hand, Meara stepped back from the taller, Irish, male, crossing her arms lightly over her chest.

Chibs stared down at the ring, a confused, almost angry, look on his face. He was quit, and that scared her. She had expected him to yell or throw a tantrum. Him being so quiet was even worse. Clutching the ring tightly in his hand, he gave a sigh, as he stuffed it into his pocket. "Why?" His voice was so low she had almost missed his question.

_'Because of us. Because I-I'm a coward. I don't deserve you! I'm afraid of this relationship we've began to form!'_ Their were so many things she wanted to tell him. But none seemed right or appropriate. "Because of me, Chibs. I-I'm not right right now, and I need to get away," She rubbed her neck, looking away from him. "I need to think about things that I can't think about while I'm here."

_'While I'm near you.'_ Her inner voice chimed at the end, causing her heart to clinch sadly. Turning away, Meara walked to the door. "Maybe I'll come back. But... But for now I gotta go." Walking to her stuff, she hefted up her bags. She was struggling to pick up the last one, when Chibs stepped forward, and picked it up for her, before handing it to her.

Meara gave him a questioning look, as she slipped the strap of the last bag over her shoulder. She froze as he reached out and cubbed her face with his large, rough, yet gentle, hands. He tilted her head up and leaned down to place a kiss on her lips. She felt his hands pull away from her face, as he slipped something into her hand.

Meara blinked softly, as she opened her hands to find the Shamrock ring. "Keep it, lass." He gave her a sad smile, as he brushed a strand of her hair out of her face. "Ya best be off before ya miss yer flight." Meara did her best to not cry, as she gave a chocked smile.

"Yeah... I best be off, then." With that, she stepped away from his touch, and began to walk away, not looking back as she felt the tears sting her eyes or to say a true goodbye.

**...WAHHHH!!**

**It's been for-ev-aaa since I did one of these! I know! Sorry! No excuse! I'm just lazy and forgetful sometimes! But I will try ta update sooner next time! Promise!!**

**This is for you, milissas!! Again, I'm uber sorry this took sooo long! Please forgive!**

**Meara... Poor thing! I barelt, truly, know the character, and I ADORE her now! She's such a sad character almost, ya know?**

**T.T**

**Aaannnyyywaaayy! I babble!**

**Enjoy and R&R Plz!!**


End file.
